


Międzywojnie

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Community: Mirriel, F/M, France (Country), Paryska Akademia Mody i Magicznego Wzornictwa, World War II, suknie, szycie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Théodore wcale nie był zbyt wysoki, ledwie kilka centymetrów wyższy ode mnie, a przecież ja jestem taka niziutka. Mój brat zawsze powtarzał, że jestem mała jak skrzat domowy. Ale potem czochrał moje włosy, przytulał mnie i mówił, że tylko żartuje. Nazywał mnie Delią.</p><p>A Théodore nazywał mnie Cor.</p><p>— Moja Cor, moje serce... — szeptał, kiedy całował mnie w zaułkach korytarzy uczelni, na której studiowaliśmy, zanim to wszystko się zaczęło. Czy raczej skończyło.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Międzywojnie

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: lilyan <3

****Théodore wcale nie był zbyt wysoki, ledwie kilka centymetrów wyższy ode mnie, a przecież ja jestem taka niziutka. Mój brat zawsze powtarzał, że jestem mała jak skrzat domowy. Ale potem czochrał moje włosy, przytulał mnie i mówił, że tylko żartuje. Nazywał mnie Delią.

 

A Théodore nazywał mnie Cor.

 

— Moja Cor, moje serce... — szeptał, kiedy całował mnie w zaułkach korytarzy uczelni, na której studiowaliśmy, zanim to wszystko się zaczęło. Czy raczej _skończyło_.

 

* * *

 

_ Z pamiętnika Cordelii _

 

_14.09.1938_

_Paryska Akademia Mody i Magicznego Wzornictwa jest zupełnie inna od Hogwartu. Nie mam pojęcia, czy zdołam się tu zaaklimatyzować, wszystko jest takie obce. Grube mury otaczające dziedziniec kruszą się w niektórych miejscach, co bardzo odróżnia ją od mojej poprzedniej szkoły._

_Adrien pisze mi w listach, że narzekam i że przecież zawsze chciałam zostać krawcową. Powinnam się cieszyć, że spełniają się moje marzenia. Ale wśród tylu obcych ludzi nie jestem w stanie poczuć się spokojnie, bo jedyne, co łączy mnie z domem, to kilka listów od brata, do których czasem dołączone są pozdrowienia od ojca._

 

_* * *_

 

Na początku przerażał mnie ogrom korytarzy w Akademii. Trzeba było dokładnie zapoznać się z planem uczelni, jeżeli chciało się zdążyć z jednych zajęć na drugie, lawirując między ciasnymi przejściami. Théodore'a poznałam chyba przy jednym z zakrętów, ale nie jestem pewna. Na pewno zapisałam to w pamiętniku, ale zgubiłam go tak dawno temu, że mam nawet problem z przypomnieniem sobie koloru okładki.

 

_* * *_

 

_ Z pamiętnika Cordelii _

 

_29.09.1938_

_Tęsknię za mamą. Tęsknię za jej ciastem drożdżowym i uśmiechem. Tęsknię za moją zieloną sukienką, w której już się nie mieszczę, bo uszyła ją, kiedy miałam dziesięć lat. Tęsknię za tamtymi czasami. Chciałabym znów być taka młoda i móc obserwować srebrną igłę tańczącą z nitką; śmiać się głośno na widok kolejnych ubrań wychodzących spod zręcznych palców mamy._

_Opuszczenie Anglii byłoby na pewno łatwiejsze, gdyby nie oznaczało rezygnacji z cotygodniowego odwiedzania jej na cmentarzu._

 

* * *

 

Czasami klienci proszą mnie o uszycie stroju stylizowanego na dwudziestolecie międzywojenne. Nic nie cieszy mnie bardziej — uwielbiam luźną linię tuby w sukniach, zamaskowane biodra i piersi, wąską talię, ale brak gorsetu, i ograniczenie detali. Żałuję, że podobne zamówienia trafiają mi się niezwykle rzadko, ale wiem też, że ta moda dawno przeminęła.

 

Théodore uważał, że to szalenie seksowne. Czasami nadal czuję jego długie palce przemykające nieśmiało po szwach mojej długiej sukni z nisko osadzonym stanem.

 

* * *

 

_ Z pamiętnika Cordelii _

 

_23.11.1938_

_Mamy na roczniku tylko dwóch mężczyzn, chociaż są zupełnie rożni. Théodore jest niski, ma czarne włosy oraz oczy i jest bardzo blady. Jacques to wysoki blondyn o brązowych oczach, które mają najpiękniejszy odcień pod słońcem. W dodatku cudownie komponują się z jasnymi włosami, uwielbiam takie połączenie. Adrien jest do niego trochę podobny, chociaż o kilka centymetrów niższy i bardziej umięśniony._

_Ale myślę, że Théodore będzie lepszym krawcem niż Jacques. Widziałam dzisiaj jego próbne szkice gdzieś z tyłu zeszytu. Narysował niesamowity kapelusz. Chciałabym, by kiedyś rzeczywiście go uszył i podarował właśnie mnie._

 

_* * *_

 

Czasami wspominam Théodore'a notującego coś przy stoliku i co rusz zerkającego na mnie ukradkiem. Myślał, że tego nie widzę, ale ja zdawałam sobie sprawę z każdego przelotnego spojrzenia, jakie posyłał w moim kierunku. Lubił szkicować długie suknie i małe kapelusze; najchętniej portretował profesora od wzornictwa — który umiał rozróżnić aksamit od atłasu samym tylko węchem; do dziś nie mam pojęcia, jak on to robił — i nie znosił rysowania węglem, bo brudziły mu się od tego palce, przez co nie mógł potem dotykać materiału.

 

* * *

 

_ Z pamiętnika Cordelii _

 

_17.01.1939_

_Rozmawiałam dziś z Théodorem. Podszedł do mnie i zapytał, gdzie mamy zajęcia z wzornictwa. Jestem pewna, że zrobił to specjalnie, bo przecież plan nie zmieniał się od początku roku. Poszliśmy spacerem pod salę, a kiedy przyszedł profesor Durand, uśmiechnął się do mnie i odprowadził wzrokiem do ławki._

_Z torby wypadło mu kilka szkiców. Jedna z sukni była tak piękna, że nie potrafię przestać o niej myśleć i wyobrażać sobie, jak wyglądałaby w rzeczywistości. Czarna, zakrywająca nawet kostki (nie wiedziałam, że dziś jeszcze ktoś projektuje takie rzeczy!), prosta i na grubych ramiączkach, które tworzyły z talią linię prostą. Gdyby tak uszyć ją z jakiegoś ciężkiego materiału... Merlinie, jestem ciekawa jego kolejnych prac! Co będzie za trzy lata, kiedy skończy Akademię? Jakie rzeczy WTEDY będzie projektował?_

 

* * *

 

Czasami żałuję, że się nam nie udało. Żałuję, że wszystko skończyło się, zanim tak naprawdę miało szansę na rozpoczęcie. Widziałam wiele projektów Théodore'a i żałuję, że nie miałam na sobie ani jednej rzeczy, która wyszłaby spod jego długich palców.

 

* * *

 

_ Z pamiętnika Cordelii _

 

_04.02.1939_

_Dziś po historii krawiectwa Théodore zapytał mnie, czy mam ochotę na spacer po parku przy Akademii. Oczywiście zgodziłam się i teraz, gdy to piszę, jestem już w swoim pokoju i suszę płaszcz przy kominku. Żadne z nas nie podejrzewało, że się rozpada, bo jeszcze w południe niebo było czyste i w miarę przejrzyste jak na tę porę roku._

_Wydaje mi się, że chyba mnie lubi. Często siada blisko mnie i posyła uśmiechy w moim kierunku, kiedy profesor zwróci się ku tablicy._

 

_* * *_

 

Théodore Levittoux, tak się nazywał. Urodził się czternastego września. Jego drugie urodziny w Akademii spędził ze mną, całując mnie po raz pierwszy. Podarowałam mu wtedy szpulkę srebrnej nitki, patrząc w jego oczy, a on powiedział, że obszyje nią brzegi kapelusza. Chciał mi go podarować na moje urodziny, ale nie zdążył.

 

Wciąż mam materiał, który kupił, by zrealizować ten plan. Nie odnalazłam nigdy nici i czasami wydaje mi się, że zabrał ją ze sobą, kiedy odchodził.

 

* * *

 

_ Z pamiętnika Cordelii _

 

_02.05.1939_

_Wiosna rozkwita w pełni i korzystamy z tego faktu oboje, Théodore i ja. Po zajęciach chodzimy na spacery do parku, gdzie Théo czasami nieśmiało sięga po moją rękę, nie patrząc na mnie, i splata nasze palce. Ma taką piękną płytkę paznokcia, długą, wąską, z jasnymi półkolami przy podstawie i gładką powierzchnią. Myślę, że kiedyś będę uwielbiała obserwować je, podczas gdy on sam będzie szył._

 

* * *

 

To ja jestem osobą, która uszyła pierwsze czarodziejskie szaty Harry'emu Potterowi. Jego włosy mają taki sam kolor jak włosy Théodore'a. W zasadzie nawet go trochę przypomina, też jest niski, szczupły, ma długie palce i całkiem ładne paznokcie. Różni ich tylko kolor oczu, kształt ust i długość życia.

 

* * *

 

_ Z pamiętnika Cordelii _

 

_02.06.1939_

_Nie mam pojęcia, co mam narysować na zaliczenie z projektowania. Tak ważne prace powinniśmy zaczynać wcześniej, a nie pod koniec roku szkolnego! Zazdroszczę Théodore'owi, że ma już wstępne szkice swojego stroju. Nie jestem tylko pewna, czy spodoba się to profesorowi, ale z drugiej strony na pewno doceni go za oryginalność. Chyba jeszcze nikt nie zaprojektował stroju mugolskiego księdza stylizowanego na szaty Merlina. A on to zrobił!_

 

* * *

 

Lubię szyć. Naprawdę uwielbiam dotyk gładkiego materiału prześlizgującego się między moimi pomarszczonymi już palcami. Cieszę się, kiedy widzę nowych klientów, bo wiem, że oznacza to jeszcze więcej pracy z nićmi, igłami i tkaninami.

 

Théodore zawsze mówił, że materiał jest najlepszy tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś kocha wizję stroju, który z niego uszyje. Ja uwielbiam ciężkie, czarne, grube sukna, bo pod opuszkami moich palców przelewają się i otulają mnie, pieszcząc me dłonie, tak jak kiedyś robił to właśnie on.

 

* * *

 

_ Z pamiętnika Cordelii _

 

_01.07.1939_

_Kilka dni temu rozstałam się z Théodorem na całe dwa miesiące. Obiecał, że będzie wysyłał mi sowy, o ile ktoś ich nie zestrzeli. Kiedy zapytałam, o co chodzi, opowiedział mi o przygotowaniach do wojny w świecie mugoli. Boję się o niego. Jego matka nie jest czarownicą, a ojciec opuścił rodzinę, kiedy Théo był mały, więc nawet go nie pamięta. Powiedział mi, że ta wojna jest częścią jego samego i że jeżeli będzie trzeba, pójdzie walczyć._

_Nie wyobrażam sobie, by mógł zabić kogoś dłońmi o tak pięknych paznokciach. I nie chcę też, by umierał._

 

* * *

 

Na historii magii w Hogwarcie uczniowie nie uczą się o mugolach. Pierwsza i druga wojna światowa były na tyle dużymi konfliktami, że dzisiejsze podręczniki zawierają o nich nikłe wzmianki, ale kiedy ja chodziłam do szkoły, nikt nie wspominał o żadnej z wcześniejszych bitew stoczonych przez niemagicznych.

 

Dla mnie rok tysiąc dziewięćset trzydziesty dziewiąty zawsze będzie pewnym symbolem, niematerialną pamiątką wśród tych niewielu materialnych, jakie posiadam. Ta data i tkanina na kapelusz są dla mnie nierozerwalnymi częściami przeszłości mojej oraz Théodore'a. I jedynymi rzeczami, które splatają nas w teraźniejszości.

 

* * *

 

_ Z pamiętnika Cordelii _

 

_08.09.1939_

_Podobno wojna już wybuchła. Kilka dni temu mugolscy francuscy politycy wypowiedzieli wojnę III Rzeszy. Kiedy Théodore się o tym dowiedział, nie posiadał się z radości. Chce walczyć. Chce wstąpić do armii i bronić kraju. Nie chcę mu na to pozwolić, ale wiem też, że nie jestem kimś, kto ma nad nim jakąkolwiek władzę. Nie mogę mu zabronić._

_Dziś na zajęciach rysował z tyłu zeszytu ciemnozieloną sukienkę do połowy łydek. Boję się, że nie będzie miał szansy, by ją uszyć._

 

* * *

 

Kiedyś marzyłam o założeniu małego zakładu krawieckiego w Paryżu. Dziś pełno jest tam tego typu sklepów i centrów handlowych, ale doświadczeni klienci wiedzą, że że najlepsze ubrania można dostać w tych malusieńkich salonikach mody przy wąskich ulicach pełnych kwiatów i znających się nawzajem sąsiadów. Chciałam być jedną z właścicielek tych sklepików, gdzie klienci przychodzą i zamawiają konkretne stroje, a krawcowa spędza całe dnie na szkicowaniu, przymiarkach, cięciu materiału i szyciu. Potem marzyłam, żeby mieć sklep z Théodorem. Mogłabym szyć razem z nim, współpracować przy tworzeniu strojów i obserwować jego przepiękne palce śmigające w ślad za igłą. Pod koniec trzydziestego dziewiątego roku chciałam już tylko być z Théo, gdziekolwiek i jakkolwiek, byleby on był przy mnie, a nie gdzieś bardzo daleko.

 

Żadne moje marzenie nie spełniło się.

 

* * *

 

_ Z pamiętnika Cordelii _

 

_14.09.1939_

_Dziś rano spotkałam się z Théo, by wręczyć mu prezent urodzinowy. Kiedy zobaczył szpulkę srebrnej nici, powiedział, że obszyje nią brzegi kapelusza i mi go podaruje. A potem dodał, że wyjeżdża, ale na pewno wróci, by spełnić obietnicę. Dał mi gruby czarny materiał i przykazał, bym go dla niego przetrzymała, bo jak tylko znów pojawi się w Akademii, odbierze tkaninę i uszyje ten kapelusz._

_Pocałował mnie — tak lekko, delikatnie oraz długodługodługo — i odszedł._

 

* * *

 

Był bohaterem. Naprawdę. Nie wiem, ilu ludzi zabił — czy w ogóle zdążył to zrobić — ale był bohaterem. Nie takim, jakim jest Harry Potter, którego wszyscy znają. Mojego Théodore'a dziś nikt nie zna i nikt nie pamięta.

 

Nie spełnił swojej obietnicy i nie uszył mi kapelusza. Nie wrócił ani w trzydziesty dziewiątym, ani w czterdziestym, ani już nigdy potem. Ale wiem, że chciał.

 

Nie wiem natomiast, gdzie teraz jest. We Francji? W Niemczech? Nie mam pojęcia, czy ma w ogóle jakiś grób. I ta niewiedza wcale nie jest błogosławieństwem. Bo nie mogę przestać myśleć o miejscu, w którym przecież i tak nigdy go nie odwiedzę.

 


End file.
